


Inimical

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth arrives at the wrong moment.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Cloud
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Inimical

**Author's Note:**

> "This is a sort of... different versioning of Without Armor's climax, I think."
> 
> April 3, 2004.
> 
> KHYML 15 Minute Ficlet

Sephiroth glared at the man who called himself Lord Ansem. At one time, Sephiroth though, they could have been brilliant and capable allies, but now...

Not willing to drop his eyes, Sephiroth kept his gaze true. Part of him screamed that there had to be magic at work. He knew how easy it was to slip into Cloud's mind and make him obey. He'd done it so many times himself. It was just so easy to do...

"Sephiroth..." Cloud said, obviously more than a bit embarrassed about his situation and inability to do anything about it. "Don't."

Sephiroth had actually forgotten that he had his sword drawn. It was such a part of him that he moved with it as though it was a piece of him.

And now Cloud was against him too. It was one thing to see it, but another to hear Cloud say it, to hear Cloud speak his protection of his captor.

After all Sephiroth had gone through to find Lord Ansem, to find the one who'd unceremoniously stolen Cloud away, this was no thanks. This was a nightmare.

He wanted to turn, to walk away, to banish the memories from his mind and just live as though Cloud was finally and truly dead. For as things were, Cloud was dead to him anyway.

To see Cloud in the arms of another was more painful than Sephiroth ever would have thought it was. And to see Cloud in the bed of another was definitely a dagger to the heart.

Sephiroth had never realized the extent with which he cared for Cloud until just that moment, the moment he dropped his sword and let it go back to resting in the summon-space it normally called home.

If the universe was going to oppose him and take everything away, then so be it. There were other worlds, other universes.

There would never be another Cloud though, a revelation whose impact would hit much later on.

"Fine," Sephiroth said, slowly beginning the mental incantation to teleport himself back to the last world he'd seen.

"Wait, Lord Sephiroth," Ansem said, smiling like a mad man and beckoning for Sephiroth to come over to him. "Cloud was only the bait. This wasn't supposed to happen. What I really want is you."

On the bed, Cloud grabbed at the sheets and winced, finally looking away as a wave of regret passed over him.

And Sephiroth, although common sense cried out to him, nodded before taking one step closer.

Suddenly there were no bad guys, no good guys, no sense of right and wrong. Instead there were crazy three men, each wondering just what they were going to get from their end of the bargain.


End file.
